set it OFF
by nesquick-s
Summary: she had just moved to bangkok and met him shes the IT girl shes rich and now shes forced to move she met him and he want her the golden boy also the richest boy in school untill she came..TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

OK …

OK …..GUYS I don't know if u liked my other story she's MINEif u like it tell me to write the other chapter also I have another story in my mind its called set it off so hers the trailer and this time am goanna finish it and I think I can write 2 stories but maybe I wont update a lot lately cause am in Thailand for a vacation and theirs no net ,I have to go to the lobby or the near the pool to get it so ……anyhow hers the trailer

She wasn't normal ……she was GABRIELLA MONTEZ

She's rich have the BEST style BEST body BEST family in NY

He wasn't a normal kid ………. He was TROY BOLTON

He's rich have the BEST style for a GUY , BETS FAMILY in THAILAND

Her Sunday had been ruined by her mom telling her that she's

MOVING

And not to another city she's moving to Thailand

MEET TROY BOLTON ..

He was the PLAYER in school and also the Golden boy he's the star of the famous school east high and they're was NO GIRL HAD EVER SAID NO TO HIM

And he thought the girl of he's dream would say no but he thought it's too soon she well come hmm maybe after collage

Boy was he wrong

MEET GABRIELLA MONTEZ …….

.she was the Queen bee who planed to change to being NICE or may I say go back to who she was, she's the **'**IT**'** girl every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her..

And her thought of the man of her dream:)

Is a nice guy who loves her and she feels the same way and the others is any girl dream guy

Watch the RHFrich, hot and famous teenagers live there lives

Who am I that's a secret I well never tell

U know u love me

XOXO

Gossip Girl

What do u think guys and tell me if I should continue with she's MINE oh and don't forget my co-wroted story the first daughter it's in my profile me and my fanfiction bff wrote it

Anyway

R&R

- Sarah


	2. Chapter 2meet the main characters

Meet the characters:

Meet the characters:

-Main characters

Gabriella Montez:

When she was a baby she was the nicest person on earth, now she had changed to a queen bee she was nice to her friends ONLY

She had couple of boyfriends but never been in love and she wasn't planning to be in love anytime sooner , you see Gabriella's whole life goes as plan little did she know she was a bout to fall in love and MOVE to another which is far far away from home

She got her looks from her mom who had the name of the hottest woman on earth next to the hottest man on earth of course matt demean: D

She was the hottest teenager in Manhattan which is the place where the RHFrich, hot and famous people live ….

She never liked that her mom is ….. Well too uptight

Gabriella also have moods like sometimes she's mean and uneasy and sometimes she's a party girl and sweet or the other way around anyway

She's Manhattan's 'IT' girl

Her mom decided that she should visit her grandpa and grandma in Bangkok –Thailand AN: that's where I' am in right now in my vacation

And Gabriella isn't so much happy about this decision she tried to convince her mom to change her mind but nothing helped

She's also her dadys little girl and have a great scenes of style actually the BEST she won in award for it , her mom is a designer and her dad is a buss nice man and her family was and still a royalty ,she have no siblings and she have dark chocolate eyes ,she's in a private school and now she going to some school called east high

Troy Bolton:

He was like Gabriella the nicest person you could ever think of he grew up and was raised in Manhattan but than had to move to Bangkok, he's dad was also a bussnice man his mom was the perfect house wife he's also rich and defiantly hot like Gabriella , he wasn't that much of a player his number 1 thing was basket ball but still that still doesn't mean he didn't hooked up with girls but he had never had a real gf heck he didn't sleep with a girl twice he loves challenge and was up to anything but he had never really had thing for blondes but since most sluts were blondes ps:im not saying that blondes were sluts im saying that like most of them and by that im not offending any blonde heck my mom is bloody blonde so why would I but im not blonde just my mom anyway he never EVER had things for red haired and hated them im just trying to prove a point that he only have things for brunettes so so far no girl had cached his eyes until Gabriella came anyway troy have 2 brothers one is Dylan and the other one is Tyler who is in college Dylan is 1 year younger than troy goes to the same school as troy but he plays hockey, troy HATES it when snoopy girls call him troysie lol he have oceans blue eyes that you could just swim in them and a million dollar smile also troy is east high golden boy and the basket ball captain btw he goes to east high if u haven't noticed everyone who goes there is rich and have a last name to be proud of and theirs some student who got scholarship and also there team is called wildcat and they ALWAYS win ,also troy had NEVER been turned on by a girl and he have the best wink ever that make girls melt and also a great sense of style

Hey guys its me Sarah and like I said Im determent on making this story also after this chap' she's MINE' next chapter is also going to be posted and make sure to read mine and Stephanie's story 'the first daughter ' also im writing the next chapter of 'set it OFF' and if any of you know how to change the story name tell me im thinking of changing it still not sure anyway guys the next chap well be also meet the characters but every character well have like 1 or 2 lines this characters have like 12 or more cause there the main characters so guys pllllz im begging plz oh and this story is also gossip girl style

R&R

-Sarah


	3. Chapter 3 really long and fun plz R&R

Meet the second characters:

Meet the second characters:

Taylor:

She's a little bit bossy and not friendly sometimes like Gabriella but its not like the mood thing like Gabriella she's not friendly to the people she dislike she's judgmental sometimes or may I say most of the time she's popular but not that popular she can be tough but if you were her friend and you needed her she well be there for you she have a great heart and great personality , again if you were her friend she can be the best friend you could ever imagine she's honest

Whether you were her friend or not Taylor has the BEST advice…

Her dad is a lawyer and her mom is a house wife her grandma lives next door to the house Taylor exactly isn't the richest but she is rich she have credit-card like the kids who goes to her school she can be anything she wants but she have a level unlike Gabriella and troy anyway the level is 900.000

She's friend with tiara and her boyfriend is..

Chad Danforth:

He's the dumbest person in the WHOLE world , but he's personality is the BEST he's super funny especially at he's dumb moments , he's also rich like Taylor and in the story you well notice that Chad doesn't get used to a new female friends yes he hooks up with girls and flirts with them casually but not a friend especially if its new he's still trying to get used to sharpay but lets face it who can get used to sharpay LOL anyway but surprisingly he got used to Gabriella he actually consider her like he's little sis he's best female friend after she moves to the school of course

He have 1 big brother who lays football in college and 1 little annoying sis she's actually not annoying to anyone except to Chad she loves to annoy him its like her second hobby but sometimes they get a little sweet and cute basically adorable they have they're big brother little sis moments

He's dad is an architect and he also works with Gabriella's uncle and he's mom owns a restaurant and bakery store with the Baylor's she's a chef but stay at home and check on the restaurant everyday

He's best friends is Troy Bolton , Zeke Baylor , Jason Cross and Ryan Evans …

He's basketball is he's number one with he's girlfriend of course and family but seriously he played basketball since he was in pre-school

He also have the coolest hair ever its bushy and cool so one of the kind he's also have muscles he works out at the gym with he's best friends or he's dad or Troy's dad

And surprisingly is a friend with

Ryan Evans :

Ok so I know that in most of the stories they make Ryan look gay but not in my story he's going to be like a bad boy and so hot iv got the inspiration by a clip I saw and I swear Lucas looked so HOT anyway back to the subject , he lived here he's whole life but at summer he goes to LA and he's weakness was Gabriella montez , he's like a motorcycle boy and he's so rich , he's extremely funny ever girl in east high would die to hook up with HIM but he had al-ways been a second to troy but he never really minded he's like a whatever guy al-ways says whatever , he also had known Gabriella montez when he was at elementary school at summer break he's dad owns a company with the montez's so he's dad sends him to NY sometimes at summer break or at LA but when he goes to NY he's dad sends him to live with the montez since Christopher Evans and Robert montez best friends and grew up together so there like brothers anyway he's little sis is

Sharpay Evans:

The drama queen also her big brother is Ryan Evans AN: like I said my story is different he's the big brothers and there not twins

Anyway like I said she's the drama queen she loves pink and sparkling clothes and her best man is her big brother and her best girl is Gabriella montez even thought there far away from each other they're still friends and text like everyday I don't know why but she loves her like a sis cause she gets her there so alike except the fact that she's a drama queen and loves sparkling ,Gabriella loves pink but not like sharpay anyway she doesn't get along with troy Bolton cause she thinks he's stealing her thunder lol its kind of funny anyway she hangs out with

Amber lovato played by miley Cyrus i know you thought it was demi but there sisters

She AL-WAYS gets mistaken with Gabriella cause they look so alike and there style is the same ,she's Gabriella's cousin they're like also best friends they al have a necklace which contains :B for Blair she's the first cause she's the oldest and than S for Serena and than SE for sharpay Evans cause both of them share the s part anyway than G for Gabriella montez and than A for amber there al best friends anyway amber is out going ,down to earth just like Gabriella montez actually Gabriella is like her role-model , she loves her sisters her fav is Mandy they're like inseparable she also loves her sis demi there al a big happy family her dad is a LEGAND her dad is

Robert lovato:

A very successful Director, if u saw him u would think he's normal but he's cool AN: imagine Kenny Ortega

Al of he's daughters get mistaken by Gabriella cause they look alike heck they're cousins and look like they're sisters he have 3 daughters one of them is

Demi lovato:

playing herself I like her but not that much I just liked her name and I think she's super cute anyhow she had the biggest crush on Ryan since like forever she's super cool she's also one of the gang the cool gang which contains the ones I told u about anyway she also loves Gabriella and says hello to troy now and then but she's bigger which had scared troy away cause guys don't like bigger girls at there school they think its not attractive at al they go for there age or smaller anyway she's really close to Gabriella's cousinsAN:I know Gabriella is her cousin but I mean Gabriella's other cousin the ones who doesn't relate to demi they're called the JB for the Jonas brothers and she also have a crush on Joe she's really torn between R and J AN; did I mentioned that that's the way they call they're names

her other sister who is younger than her and bigger than amber is

Mandy lovato:

She breathes dancing that's like her thing anyway she's out going once she had a dance group at the Bangkok dance off which contained : amber , Gabriella ,demi and they're cru AN: did I mentioned that Gabriella came to Bangkok to visit on summer but she didn't live there and she hadn't met troy cause he just came 3 years ago and at every summer he goes away with he's parents So they didn't get to meet And sharpay didn't join The dance off

cause she was afraid to break her nail just kidding no cause there was fashion designer party she had to be there at the same time and the nail part too lol

way she's out going really cool her love interest is her neighbor drake bellplaying himself

The Jonas brothers :

They're al out going and so cool they have a band called the Jonas brothers hers the band members

1-Joe : have a crush on demi the lead signer but after he's little brother grew up the tow of them became the lead signers , he's super funny

2- nick: he's love interest is amber but some drama is going to happen , he's the quiet one the caring one of he's brothers

3- Kevin : he doesn't sign but he plays guitar , he's also super cool he's dating Gabriella's and Serena's other cousins who doesn't relate to him summer played by : Rachel Billson

Serena van der woodsen :

Gabriella's other cousin .after Gabriella's mom death Serena's mom tried to be there for her so dose Serena , she's wild just like Gabriella , she's blonde just like sharpay but sharpay is a fake one but she sure dose act like one Serena isn't what you call material girl . she's dating mr.lonley which is

Dan Humphrey:

The comic book guy , he's way too sweet he gets along with anyone except

Chuck bass:

He's rich and used to be or in the inside a playboy , the reason why he hates Dan and Dan hates him is because Dan's sis al-most had been raped by chuck and they had a fight , he's dating

Blair waldorf:

The queen bee P.S; Gabriella is the queen bee back hone but not in Bangkok she can be herself and that's what she likes the most her mom is a famous designer her dad ran away with a man which is pretty cool to her anyway she now have a new loser to her trying to take her place but we al know who's going to win and that's Blair and her competition is

Jenny Humphrey :

In my story she is rich but not that rich , she's blond and her brother is Dan Humphrey, she never had friends and she's planning on getting one , she's cute but theirs some chapters where she act like a bitch, she have a crush on

Erik van der woodsen:

He's cool he's also 15 like jenny , he once tried to kill himself , he's blonde , he's kind of quiet he's love interest is jenny they flirt a lot

Anyway to a lot of selena fans im sorry but I need someone to act like a bitch so

Selena and Regina well be the bad girls im so sorry also some of the characters are from Gossip Girl and they are

Serena , chuck, nate ,Dan ,Jenny, Erik

And I know Erik acts gay in the series but I think he well look cute with jenny besides he's too hot to be gay lol

Also let me remin d you that the story is a gossip girl style

And I wrote a loooooooooooong chapter so plz R&R al I need is encouragements please I really think at-least I deserve more than 2 reviews I guess plz

-sarah


	4. Chapter 4 the story begins

Set it OFF

Set it OFF

Chapter 1 D

Gabriella point of view:

I was told by the maid that my dad had this ' meeting ' like a family meeting so now im at the huge living room for the first times the first person who had arrived usually im the last person and the person who gets lectured for being late so today im not in the mood for any lectures from dad , oh here comes dad , mom and Adam little brother I love him to death he's 6 years old so fun and cute but he's so 'naughty' he's always jumping and did pranks on every baby sitter

Gabriella Montez I cant believe it for the first time coming early to the family meeting I think im dreaming ' my dad joked imagine sharpays dad from he's looks I mean

Ha-ha dad u know al-ways what to say dad , im lucky to have a funny dad 'I said

Well you well be thanking me when I tell you the news ' my dad said

Well daddy if it's a good news than I cant wait to hear it ,have a seat dad, mom, Adam

Thanks honey ' my dad said

so dad what's the big news ' I said

well honey were moving but before you freak out it's the country you have been begging me to live there for like years

OMG Bangkok ' I said with excitement

Yep now come give your daddy a hug ' my dad said while laughing

Yay ' I sequel and hugged him

Ok now sweet heart go and pack cause were leaving after 4 days and I know we have a lot of stuff to pack so make sure you pack them before we jet off to Bangkok honey

Yeah yeah I know mom ' I said my mom was typical had to make sure we had everything before its too late

I went up to the elevator and pressed number 4which is my floor I had a whole floor for my self

I opened my Mac book and signed in AIM

My nick-name was Ellajoker

I saw that my whole friends from Bangkok was online yay lucky me its my luck day

You see Bangkok is possessed by Americans everything is an English everyone who live there is an rich American except the west side but the side I used to spend my vacation at was the eats side and not just the east side the upper east side

I saw that my friend sharpay was online so I straight talked to her

p.s:this conversation is between sharpay Evans who is blondeSEpink

blondeSEpink: hey gabs so you coming this holiday plz say yes !

Ella :OMG shar u wont believe what im going to tell u and don't worry its good

Not a bad news it's the BEST!!

blondeSEpink : so what are u waiting for SAY IT NOW!

Ellajoker:im MOVING

blondeSEpink :ok how is that good

Ellajoker: im moving to BANGKOK!

blondeSEpink :OMG OMG OMG WHEN ??

Ellajoker: after 4 days ..

blondeSEpink :OMG cant wait im going To call the gang they al miss u btw

Ellajoker : ok thanx I was going To tell them but u can do it for me now I g2g pack by shar and btw yesterday Adam asked me a bout u and told me to say hey

blondeSEpink: aww love him say hey back and tell him that shar had a surprise for u

Ellajoker: NOOOOOOOOO no don't set him up for a date I don't want too

BlondeSEpink: how did u know that ??

Ellajoker: u always say that when u want to set him up with some girl but for god sakes he's 6

BlondeSEPink: well he has to know how to treat a lady when he's young so he can be a gentleman when he's 17 or 18

Ellajoker : ………

Im serous don't give me that face of yours .. BlondeSEPink:

Ellajoker : give him a break and ur going To make him a player and how did u know that I gave u the face

BlondeSEPink:again with the face anyway I g2g call everyone tell them I may even have to print this conversation they many not believe me lol

Ellajoker: Ha-ha say hey to them for me ok bye S

BlondeSEPink: bye G

Hey guys thanx to al the ppl who had reviewed I just wonna say thanx and I hope u like this chapter the next chapter is coming up soon

Plz plz review so I can post the next chapter that I have YES!! U heard right chapters  and I have a story coming up too , guys I have a lot to post I just need ur support plz

Xoxo

sarah


End file.
